Pokemon Paradise
by Rantaro V
Summary: Pai-Ling Su is native of the Eden region, she Trainer that wants to defeat her and The Elite Four. With her neighbor Junichi Kamakura and Daughter of Professor Peach, Plum an adventure awaits. But be careful of Team Twilight, a group that wants to bring the downfall of humanity & Pokemon. Or will Team Shuga, be around to steal your tasty treats and probably not be taken seriously.
1. Picking A Starter To Begin The Journey

The Eden, it's a region nicknamed the pristine of beauty and abundant of sugary items. In a small town, name Eve lives me, Pai-Ling Chan. I'm 18 years old, and soon to be Pokémon Trainer. Ever since I watched, my mother on TV destroys, countless trainers I wanted to be like her. My mother name Mei, the newest member of The Elite Four.

"Pai, Professor Peach is here!" my little sister yells.

"HOLD ON, I'M ALMOST READY!" I roar at Lei, as I put a white shirt and red short overalls on.

I rush downstairs, being greeted with a small bubble that pops in my face. I see Lei, Professor Peach, and two Pokémon, playing with each other.

"Uh, Professor Peach..." I say tapping her back

"PAI, IT'S SO WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU!" Prof Peach happily yells hugging me.

Professor Peach, she's a researcher on Pokémon language. It's her life goal, to break the barrier between Pokémon and trainer communication. She understands there's communication, through partnership or telepathy. But Prof Peach, believe that Pokémon battle isn't the only way of communication. I believe in her, I'm sure someday she'll definitely make a way for Pokémon to communicate with trainers.

"How goes the research Professor?" I curiously ask.

"Well it's pretty difficult, but I won't let that stop me." She says bravely

"Anyway, How's about you pick your starter Pokémon?" She says while stepping aside revealing the Pokémon.

I notice a fox-like Pokémon, covered in pale yellow fur. It has large ears, with dark orange fur covering the insides. The tip of its fluffy, tail also has dark orange fur and its muzzle white. Large dark orange eyes, a pointy black nose, and slim legs.

"So you're interested in Fennekin, it can be irritable, but it tries to do its best." Professor Peach explains with a grin.

So Fennekin, that's the name of this Pokémon. By my guess, I'd say it's a fire type Pokémon. Fire Pokémon are really neat, but some of them tend to disobey its trainer. Thou I think that due to my, past experience with fire Pokémon I rather not I have one. It's a rather sensitive memory, so I gaze upon the water Pokémon.

"What's the water Pokémon name, Prof Peach?" I ask while squatting in front of it.

"That's Popplio, the Sea Loin Pokémon, it uses bubbles that come from its nose as part of battles or acrobatics." She explains while picking Fennekin.

Gazing at Popplio, it tilts its head in confusion. I smile at Popplio, and it does the same. I pick up Popplio, holding it up high and it happily cries.

"I choose you Popplio, so how about you travel with me?" I ask holding Popplio close to my face.

Popplio yet again cries, out happily. Thou I do feel bad for Fennekin, I walk towards who snap me.

"Oh, Fennekin I know you're upset, but I'm sure a friend of mine would love to have you, as their Pokémon." I assure to Fennekin.

Fennekin turns its head, in a sassy matter. With Popplio in my arms still, I put my red high-top sneakers on and open the door. The smell of cinnamon is in the air, as usual, due to the bakery shops. I walk towards Eve's Gate, it's where the bakery shop are, and the entrance to Fairy Tale Forest. Yet I come to a complete halt, which made Popplio look up at me.

"Well... look like I'm ready, to take off" I say with my head held low.

"Come on... get moving you're wasting time." I say unconfidently while shaking

As I stand, shaking with Popplio, in my arms I suddenly stop when I felt a tap. I turn around to see my light skin neighbor, Junichi Kamakura. He's wearing a black sweater, that covered his hands. Khaki cargo shorts, and with black high-top sneakers. Junichi's outfit complements, his light purple eyes and black hair, with light purple highlights.

"You must be, quite nervous huh?" Junichi says with a grin.

" N-n-no, it's like 40° degrees out here." I say with confidence.

"It's early summer and you're nervous cause you thought I wasn't coming?" He rebuttals with a huge smile

"S-shut I could care less if you came with me."

Junichi pulls out his Xtransceiver and plays a voice recording of me begging him to travel. I bury my face, in the back of Popplio's due to embarrassment. Junichi and I have known each since we young kids. Our parents often, spent time with each and we became close. He can be teasing, quiet, and lazy. Thou ultimately, he's caring and quirky.

"Anyway, where's Prof Peach?" Junichi asks rubbing his messy hair.

"She's in my house, I thought she would have out soon." I answer lifting head.

"Geez, with that pale skin of yours it's easy to see you blush." He chuckles while walking off.

* * *

I blow a raspberry, at him as he walks which he replies with a cute grin. Junichi walks my house, as he approaches the door, I see Prof Peach burst out with excitement. Quickly drags Junichi inside, minutes later he out comes with Fennekin on his head. He comes towards, me with something he puts in my hands. It's red and white, with the words " Pokedex" on the screen.

" Pokédex" I say with confusion.

"It's basically an encyclopedia for Pokémon Pai." Junichi answers.

"This Pokédex also allows you take pictures, and tells you about your current Pokémon." He adds as he shows me a picture of Fennekin on his head.

I put the small rectangle Pokédex, in the pocket of my overalls. Junichi and I look towards, Eve's Gate and walks as the gate opens. I'm quite nervous, so I hug Popplio and glace at Junichi. Who has a happy grin, on his face, which calms me a bit.

"So... What exactly do you plan to accomplish on this journey Pai?" he asks without gazing at me.

"It's obvious Junichi, I'll my mother defeat and become a prominent trainer." I happily say while smiling and raising a fist to the sky.

Junichi chuckles at my goal, and says " I figure you say that." He had drag tone when he replied, but I know he'll support my dream. Junichi and I walk down the stairs of the town. Surprisingly for how small, this town is everyone comes to say goodbye. We say our goodbyes, and head out to Fairy Tale Forest.


	2. Fairy Tale Forest

_Fairy Tale Forest_ , the name come from the inhabits of fairy, grass, and bug Pokémon. The forest is usually described as a mystical or enchanting. Popplio itself is in awe of how amazing the forest looks. I notice a few mushrooms, but they were either Paras, Morelull or Foongus. There's shimmer glow, with small particles floating. Thanks to the Pokédex, I learn something about those Pokémon too.

Who's going to be watching Lei while you're gone?" Junichi says while looking ahead.

"Prof Peach offered to watch her, besides Lei is interested in the Professor work." I answer with a smile.

"Anyway, what's with the kiss mark on your cheek?" I ask loathingly.

Junichi ignores my question and walks ahead rubbing his cheek. I find a pebble, and throw it at Junichi. He retaliates with a sneering grin and a wink. I catch up to him adding a soft punch to his arm too.

"Hey, do you actually believe I achieve my goal." I seriously ask looking at Junichi.

Junichi didn't answer, he continues to walk ahead. I come to a halt, frustrated with him not answering me. Junichi stops turns to look at me, with a strong gaze.

"What's with that look Junichi?" I curiously ask.

"Say Fennekin, are you game for a battle?" Junichi asks Fennekin.

"Fen Fen!" Fennekin happily cries shooting out small embers.

"Wha-what a battle? You can't be serious Junichi." I say biting my lip

"You and I are both children of Elite Four Members, a simple battle shouldn't be a problem."

"Fine… Popplio are you ready!"

Popplio jumps out my arms, with excitement. I'm quite excited myself, my chest is burning with joy. Junichi starts attacking with a tackle attack.

"Popplio, use water gun!" I shouted pointing a finger.

"Dodge it, and press on with tackle!" Junichi strongly instructs to Fennekin.

Fennekin swiftly dodged, the water attack and I instruct Popplio to tackle as well. Popplio and Fennekin clash head to head, not letting either one get the advantage. Popplio, soon start to lose its, advantage and quickly tell Popplio to make a bubble. It catches Junichi and Fennekin off guard, then Fennekin gets engulfed.

"Fennekin!" It cries as it scurries in the bubble.

The bubbles rise in the air, I quickly tell Popplio to smack Fennekin to the ground. Junichi commands Fennekin to use Howl, which pops the bubble.

"Ember!" Junichi shouts to Fennekin.

"Counter with Water Gun Popplio!" I quickly shout.

Popplio's attack greatly stops Ember and fires Fennekin downward. Junichi swiftly catches Fennekin, in his arms and smile at it. Fennekin shakes off the water and happily nuzzle Junichi.

"Well, I suppose this battle your Pai." Junichi says as he put Fennekin on his head.

"Y-yeah... Thanks, Junichi and Fennekin." I respectfully say

"Huh? I don't thanks us, Popplio the one you should appreciate." He replies turning his back.

I giggle a bit at Junichi's comment and hugs Popplio. I hold Popplio, in my arms and walk with Junichi. We were quiet for minutes, listening to the sounds from the forest.

"Pai, you shouldn't be so modest." Junichi says grinning at me.

"I watch young countless times, battle trainers that came to Eve Town." He adds looking ahead.

During those times I used my mother's Pokemon, to win those battles. No matter how many, I took on during that time. Junichi would be there, cheering me on. Even though he's a teasing asshole, I grew up to know how much he cares about me.

"Say Junichi, uh would you consider da-"

" **AAARGH**!" someone painfully yells in my mind.

" What the hell is that?" Junichi questions.

So, I wasn't the only person that heard it too. Whatever it could be, it's in terrible agony. Junichi and I follow the painful, screams the closer we got the louder the scream gets. We scan the forest, looking for screaming person or thing. It's nowhere to be seen until I point, Junichi to this white-grey Pokemon.

"Wh-wh-what is that?" I say quivering pointing at it.

Junichi, himself stands there in shock. Whatever lies far away, from us gazes at Junichi and I with a piercing gaze. The creature stands up but stumbles, and violently says **"Humanity shall be destroyed!"** A force of powerful, air blows throughout the forest. Junichi and I hold tightly to our Pokemon as other air blows.

 **"GET MOVING, PAI!"** Junichi yells snapping me out my terror state.

Before we could move, something pushes Junichi and I with great strength. My body collides with something heavy and I blacked out.

 _ **(Junichi's POV)**_

I awake, with a sharp pain from my forehead and met with bleeding too. I scan forest for Pai, Fennekin, or Popplio. Eventually, I shout out for them and hear Fennekin's voice. I quickly head towards Fennekin and saw Pai unconscious. Popplio lies on Pai, with an upsetting expression, and Fennekin looks worried about me.

"Don't you two worry, we'll be alright." I assure Popplio and Fennekin with a smile.

I look around for Pai's backpack, I see it's not too far from her. I ask Fennekin to retrieve, the backpack which happens in a swift manner. Kneel down looking for any wounds, on Pai. I find a head wound, behind her head. I lift Pai up to clean and bandage the wound. Still, I should get her to a doctor.

I lift Pai, to carry her Fennekin, jumps on my shoulder and Popolio jumps lying on Pai. Lucky for us, Fairy Tale Forest has a path straight to Toffee City. Minutes later we arrive at Toffee City, at sunset I hurry to the Pokemon Center. As I got there breathing heavily, I drop my knees with Pai.

 **"OH DEAR, CHANSEY WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!"** Nurse Joy yells as she supports Pai and I.

Before I could give, my name I passed out and an hour later I awoke on a bed. I lift my upper body, seeing Fennekin sleeping soundly on my lap. I see Pai awake, but she's looking away at the night sky.

 _ **(Pai's POV)**_

"Hey, are you feeling alright Pai?" Junichi happily asks.

"Y-yeah, I feel fine..." I softly say not looking at Junichi.

How embarrassing, I can't believe he carried me to the hospital. Still, what was that Pokemon we saw? I look at Junichi, he's asleep with Fennekin on his chest. I smile at Junichi, as he sleeps I lay Popplio to my side. I walk over to Junichi's, bed and got closer to Junichi's face.

"Thank you, so much Junichi, you loveable butt." I say softly with smile.

As I said those words, I kiss Junichi on the cheek and got back in my bed. My face hot and I'm assuming red too. I lay Popplio, on my chest and stare at the ceiling until doze off. I suppose maybe tomorrow, we'll talk about what was in _Fairy Tale Forest_...


	3. Team Shuga & Orange Pokemon

_**(Toffee City, Morning)**_

 _ **(Pai POV)**_

Junichi and I were released, from the hospital early, and we gave our Pokémon a checkup as well. Fennekin and Popplio, are healthy which is a relief. Junichi and I were questioned, about what gave us those injuries. We told Nurse Joy, that it's a mystery to us. Nurse Joy informs Officer Jenny, about the potential danger of _Fairy Tale Forest._

"Hey, what do you think attacked us?" I ask Junichi while holding Popplio.

"Let's not focus on that, and get something to eat," Junichi answers with a grin.

I nod my head, we find a shop and buy a few items. Popplio and Fennekin eat a set of mix berries. While Junichi buys, us rice vegetable soup with water. We all eat at a nearby outdoor table.

"Here, it smells pretty good," Junichi says handing me a bowel and a bottle of water.

"Yeah, it does smell pretty good," I reply smelling the food.

We eat in silence for a minute, my mind still puzzles, on what attack and why? I start playing with my food, thinking about that creature.

"It's really bothering you huh?" Junichi asks looking at me.

"Yeah, I mean it's something I never saw," I replied rubbing my cheek.

"Well, I'm sure what we saw was a Mythical Pokémon."

 _ **Mythical Pokémon!**_ I slam my hands on the table spilling, my soup and scarring Popplio too. _Mythical Pokémon_ , are rarely seen by people. Yet, what was the one we saw during in a forest!?

"Geez, Pai chill out you're making a scene," Junichi says grabbing some napkins.

I clean up my mess and dispose of my belongings. Junichi and I stroll through _Toffee City_ , talking about the _Mythical Pokémon_. Eventually, we call Prof Peach, about this problem. Junichi, calls the Professor from his Xtransceiver, within a second the Professor answer.

"Pai! Junichi! You two made it Toffee City, what's with the bandages thou?" Professor Peach curiously asks tilting her head.

"We had some trouble in Fairy Tale Forest," Junichi explains rubbing his hair cutely

"We want to talk you about a Mythical Pokémon we saw Professor." I quickly say.

"A Mythical Pokemon!" Professor Peach shouts

Junichi explains, to Professor about our situation. With all the details given, Professor Peach, couldn't give a direct answer. Thou with enough details, given Professor Peach, says "I'll research about the _Mythical Pokémon_ , you two saw." With being said we say our goodbyes to the Professor and the call ends.

"So, Pai What's the game plan now?" Junichi says with hands on his hips

"What do mean Nichi?" I said tilting my head.

"Toffee City is home to an Electric-type Gym Leader. With Popplio there you'll lose with a second." Junichi says with a serious expression.

"Then I will fight back with a Ground-type Pokémon!" I strongly yell making a fist.

As assure as I am, I wasn't too sure about where to find a Ground-type Pokémon. I see Popplio, with upsetting expression, I look at Junichi annoy and he shrugs his shoulder. I tell Popplio, that wouldn't it to be in a dangerous battle and Popplio understands it nuzzles against me. Junichi tells me about a place called " _Mirage Cave"_ , and a lot of Pokémon are found there. We set out to _Mirage Cave,_ and arrive sooner than I expect.

" See, not too far from Toffee City," Junichi says with a smile.

"Alright, Popplio let's get ourselves a new partner." I happily say smiling at Popplio.

"Popplio!" It happily shouts with its fin held high.

We enter the cave, as expected it's dark so Junichi and I use the flashlights on Pokedex. I see Zubats, Woobats, Geodudes and sometimes a Duskulls within the cave. The cave also runs, deeper than we thought, and we often at times stopped to take a break.

"Nichi... I haven't seen a Ground-type anywhere." I moan while sitting on a rock.

"We literally walked past five Geodudes Pai." Junichi irritatingly says with Fennekin looking disappointed.

"Buuut Nichi, there has to be something cooler than Geodudes." I continue moaning.

As I said that a set of Geodudes, float by with their heads held high. Thou as they float by us, it looks like they want to cry. Junichi and Fennekin give me a disgust expression. The Geodudes, scurry off quickly sobbing in the distance.

"Aww, wait come back Geodudes!" I humbly say

"Geez, Pai as cute as you are I didn't think you're a snob," Junichi says walking further into the cave.

I quickly catch up to Junichi, I avoid eye contact with him. Due to the sheer embarrassment, as we walk further into the cave we hear joyful laughter. Junichi and I figured that we were the only two Trainers in this cave. We decide to follow, the laughter, and we find this interesting group.

"Lady Carmella, how's the Sweet Moo Moo Milk." someone asks with their mouth stuff.

"Aaaah... Superbly delicious stealing this easier than fishing for a Magikarp." someone boastingly says

Junichi and I peer at the group, to get a look of them. A tall woman, with brown skin, and pink puffy yet curly hair stands there drinking Moo Moo Milk. She wears white lace knee-high boots and a light pink frilly short dress. Her dress hugs her body, showing off curvy her body.

"So, what's our next objective Lady Carmella?" Someone happily asks

"To steal all of the sugary and delicious sweets of the Eden region of course." Lady Carmella strongly replies with her hands on hips and laughing.

Junichi and I tilt our heads, due to the confusion of her statement. We decide to continue looking through the cave and ignore the trio back there. Shortly after a while run into the Carmella again, but she looks horrified and shooked. She gazes at Junichi, who has an emotionless expression and hugs him. She stated that she and friends were attacked by Golbats. They apparently got separated, by it too.

"Uhh so, what did you two coming looking for in this cave?." Carmella nervously asks clinching to Junichi.

"A cool Ground-type Pokémon, and would let loose of Junichi. I'm sure he doesn't want you pressing against him like that." I say with a bit of annoyance and puff my cheeks

"Oh... s-sorry, I was so afraid of seeing Golbats again. I reacted on instinct." Carmella replies detaching from Junichi.

Junichi and I help Carmella, look for here friends and search for a decent Ground Pokémon. Sadly none of those happen and we found more Zubats. Which frighten Carmella, forcing her to clasp on an emotionless Junichi. It pisses me off knowing that girls like her can cling to a guy so easily.

"So Carmella, what do you and your friends do together," Junichi asks the frighten Carmella.

"W-w-we're a trio name Team Shuga and we often spend time stealing sweets." Carmella shakingly says.

"Those girls have been with me since we met in Royal City. Even though I'm afraid I won't leave them behind." Carmella strongly adds still hugging Junichi.

I ask Carmella if she has any Pokémon to help her. She says " _I have a Slurpuff, but it's more afraid than I am."_ I honestly want to tell, her to woman up, and find your friends by yourself. Thou I can understand, how she feels about exploring by herself. More than anything, I am grateful that Junichi came along with.

"Hey, Pai there's little Pokémon straight ahead," Junichi says point his flashlight to a Pokémon.

I see this orange Pokémon, that looks like a bug. It has a round body and four stumpy legs. The Pokémon has a large head, small eyes, and a zigzag mouth. It using it large jaws to eat away at large rock. It finally notices us, it stomping front leg and dragging it back.

"Looks this Pokémon, is ready for a fight. Are you ready Popplio!?" I shout as Popplio jumps from my arms.


	4. Enter Team Twilight Leader

**(Inside Mirage Cave)**

 **(Pai's POV)**

"Okay, Popplio let's give this Pokémon all we got," I say encouraging Popplio

Popplio happily claps its fin and flippers. The orange Pokémon, across from us waits patiently. The Pokémon didn't attack, it stands as if it's waiting for something.

"You think it's waiting for me to attack?" I ask looking at Junichi and Carmella.

"I'm not sure, some Pokémon joins without fighting," Junichi answers looking at the orange Pokémon.

"Throw a Pokeball, maybe it'll join you," Carmella adds still clinching to Junichi.

I pull out a Pokeball and enlarge it. The orange tilts its head and walks towards Popplio and I. Popplio ready itself for a sneak attack, yet it came to me without any threats. I kneel down to the Pokémon and bop it on the head. The Pokeball hits the ground and wobbles softly three times. Until it stops and locks.

"Well, how about the Pokémon stay in the Pokeball," Junichi says

"Yeah, I thought it'd be harder than this," I say picking up the Pokeball.

I summon the new Pokémon and bring out my Pokedex. The Pokedex says " _**Trapinch, can live a week without water. Due to its big head, it has a hard time getting back upright if it tips over."**_ As the Pokedex states, Trapinch does have a hard getting upright. I pick Trapinch up, sitting it on the ground.

"Trap?" Trapinch says tilting its head

"I'm really glad you join me Trapinch, here this my other Pokémon Popplio," I say putting Popplio in front of Trapinch

Trapinch, happily cries at Popplio, in return Popplio does the same. Junichi, along with that grubby bitch Carmella. Kneels to Trapinch's height and pets it. Trapinch happily cries and jump on Junichi.

"Hey, Nichi, could the Pokedex tell me my Pokémon gender?" I asked picking up Trapinch.

"Well yeah, Fennekin is a female, I found out when I first got the Pokedex," Junichi answers petting Fennekin

I wonder what Popplio and Trapinch genders are then. I think I would that to my imagination. After a while we went looking for Carmella's friends, I have Popplio, in my arms while Trapinch walks.

"Geez, how far did your friends go, Carmella?" I ask groaning

"Honestly, I don't see why we're helping, you're a wannabe joke of a villain, that steals candy," I harshly add

Carmella didn't reply, I look back to see her gaze at cave's walls still grip to Junichi. We hear the sounds of laughter, coming ahead of, and see this snow-white skin woman appear out the darkness. She wears a gothic-lolita style outfit.

"It is rather pathetic, honestly you should return home Carmella." The snow-white skin woman says.

The woman has a soft-spoken yet powerful voice. Next to her two Pokémon appear, one with red eyes and it glows yellow. The other who's quite tall and has a lot of white bows.

"I get the feeling, that you're not fond of Carmella," I say to the snow-white woman.

"Oh no, I rather enjoy Carmella... I suppose it's more of seeing her sadness," the woman replies with a smirk.

"I could say the same about you, yet I do feel more jealously coming from you," she adds pointing at me and smiling.

"Jealousy!" I yell squeezing Popplio in my arms

The woman gazes at Junichi, he's giving the woman a cold stare. The smiles at Junichi, she sexual says _"Someone as handsome as you shouldn't stare like that."_ Junichi thanks the woman for the compliment and motion me to ignore the lady. He walks past her with Carmella closing following him.

"Pai, we should hurry and get out here, that woman seems more trouble then she's worth," Junichi says as he continues to walk.

I quickly run past the woman and caught up Junichi. I look back to see the woman, who was gone. Who and what hell is she? Junichi, Carmella and I quickly find Carmella's friends. I use Trapinch, to help us find the nearest exit out of the cave. As we exited the cave, the sun is about to set.

"Geez, I need to shower after that exploring," Junichi says sitting on the ground.

"Nichi, any ideas on who that snow white woman is," I ask sitting next to him

"Her name is _Nemesis_ , she's the leader of _Team Twilight_ ," Carmella says standing in front of Junichi.

"They're a group that, wants to bring the Eden region to the twilight space." Carmella's friend adds.

Junichi and I both look confused at Carmella and her friends. Yet, before I could ask a question, Carmella drops something in front of Junichi quickly runs away. Her friends follow behind her and wave goodbye to us.

"Wow, that candy thieving skank didn't say thank you!" I angrily yell standing

"I'm sure she did," Junichi says smiling with a bag of colorful candies in his palm.

We quickly went to a hotel in Toffee City and pay for a night. Junichi and I are sharing rooms. As we enter the room I flop on the bed. Popplio and Trapinch flop on the bed too. Junichi sits on his bed with Fennekin lying an inch away. I look at Junichi, he's sitting there letting Fennekin nibble on his finger.

"You know even if we haven't done much. I'm still having fun with you Nichi," I happily say looking him

Junichi chuckles at me and smiles. After a while pass, I fell asleep and awoke to the sound of a door. I peek to see Junichi, coming out the bathroom shirtless. I could see Fennekin running around him happily. I lift my body off the bed, rubbing my eyes.

"You're still...awake.." I say yawning

" Yeah, did I wake you?" Junichi replies putting up Fennekin.

"Well yeah, but now that I'm woke there's something I want to ask you."

"What is it? Is about Nemesis?"

"Yeah, she seemed weird as if she was reading us."

Junichi ties his black and purple hair into a ponytail. He says "It's possible that Nemesis, might be a psychic."

 **"YOU'RE FUCKING WITH ME NICHI!"** I yell getting close to Junichi's face.

"No, I'm serious Pai," he replies poking my forehead

"In _Kanto_ , there's a woman named _Sabrina_ , she's a Gym Leader with psychic abilities." He adds

Junichi continues saying _"If we had a battle with her we'd lose."_ So it's possible for someone like her to communicate, with her Pokémon. A battle with her would pretty difficult.

"But let's not worry about her, you have gym battle tomorrow," Junichi says as he lay on his bed.

"Oh yeah, I probably won't sleep again now." I happily say petting Trapinch

Tomorrow is a big day, I do wonder how difficult will this gym leader be. I can't be too cocky, even with Trapinch on my side. I look over at Junichi, he's sleeping to no surprise. I quickly get in the shower and return to my bed. I gaze at Junichi, who's sleeping peacefully bare-chested.

"Maybe... This is an opportunity." I say to myself in my undergarments.

I move Fennekin to my bed, with Popplio and Trapinch. I got in bed with Junichi, putting my head on his bare chest. It feels nice to be close him like this. Hearing his heartbeat slowly and the warmness of his. Suddenly an arm wrap around me, followed by _"Didn't expect you get into my bed, Carmella must have made you jealous."_

 **"N-N-NICHI...!"** I yell jerking back but fail due to Junichi's arm around me.

" And... no, I wasn't jealous at all, it annoyed me that she was so attached to you. Besides, you and I weren't always the best of friends before" I embarrassingly say burying my face in his chest.

Junichi chuckles as he looks at me, I pinch his nose. He says _"Oh that's right you were quite the bully back then, and look at you lying on my chest "_ I punch Junichi, in the chest and turn away from him. He chuckles in pain and hugs me from behind.

"You're such an asshole, but at the same time I do love your personality," I say looking back him.

"Hey, Pai?" Junichi curiously says

"Yeah... Nichi?" I reply face him

"Were you jealous of Carmella's huge breasts?"

I lower my head and head-butt Junichi and pushed him out the bed. I tell him _"You're such an idiot, I hope you fucking die."_ He chuckles and gets back into the bed. Honestly the nerve of that asshole, he knows how sensitive I am about my boobs.

"Pai...?" He says curiously.

"Goodnight asshole," I answered angrily.


	5. The Past of Nemesis

**(TOFFEE CITY, MORNING)**

 **(Junichi Pov)**

I awake to see Pai, lying on my chest I smile a bit as I gaze at Pai. I knew Pai, for about 6 years and we weren't close friends. Pai, 6 years ago... Well even now she's a tomboy. Since no other girls, wanted to befriend Pai. I was her last choice, I was forced to become her friend due to her will.

"Mmm... Nichi... don't leave me, please," Pai mumbles in her sleep.

"Geez," I softly say rubbing her black hair.

I suppose over time, Pai and I became friends. When we were 16, Pai exclaims that she wanted a friend. Thou she wasn't too sure on how to make friends. I could also say, Pai and I have slept like this before. Thou at that time it was extremely cold, and she wanted to cuddle to heat up. I didn't think much about it at the time, but I suppose it's a habit for Pai.

"Nichi... you're awake, how long have been up?" Pai says yawning and stretching

"For a while, staring at you pretty much," I say lifting my upper body.

"W-what!?" Pai yells covering herself with a blanket

I chuckle a bit and remember even if Pai claims to be a tomboy. She still has a cute side to her. I look over to right to see Fennekin, & Popplio trying to help Trapinch flip over. Pai goes to help Trapinch and laughs for a bit.

"We should get dress, you have a gym battle today," I tell Pai getting out the bed.

"Oh, that's right!" Pai says excitedly spinning around with Trapinch

Minutes later we check out the hotel, clothed and head towards Toffee's City gym. The gym looks to be combined with a company that makes Pokeball. Pai stands at the doors shaking with Popplio in her arms. She turns to look at me, and I say " Don't worry, believe in yourself and your Pokémon." I smile at her and walk away, I could hear Pai running behind me. I look back to poke her in the forehead with a finger.

"Nichi..." Pai says softly

"I'm going to find more information, about Team Twilight, don't worry I'll be back," I assure her

Pai nods and runs inside the gym. As I walk around the city, gazing at some of the stores and building. With Fennekin on my head, a lot of women wanted to pet her. Thou most of them, seem more interested in me. Offering me their phone numbers, or to take a picture together I remember why I stayed at home all the time.

"Heeeey Nichi!" a familiar voice yells

I turn around to see Carmella, walking towards me with candy in her mouth. I notice that she has her Slurpuff following behind her, nibbling on a treat.

"Carmella, just the girl I want to see." I happily say

"H-huh, what do you mean by that?" Carmella replies blushing

"I want to talk to you, Carmella," I say with a smile.

"O-o-okay," Carmella replies

Carmella and I go inside a nearby Pokémon Center, we sit near the entrance. Carmella sits there twirling her fingers, and looking away. Slurpuff and Fennekin plays with each happily tagging one another

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Carmella says moving her hair from her eyes.

"Could you tell more about Team Twilight and Twilight Dimension?" I ask eagerly

"S-sure, well to start off I'll you that my friends and I were members, of Team Twilight," Carmella says

"Seriously?"

"Y-yeah, we left after we understood, Nemesis's goal, which is to bring the Eden region into the Twilight Dimension."

Carmella continues by describing why Nemesis wants to do this. It seems like Nemesis past was pretty harsh. She often beat by her parents, mistreated by friends, and had her heart broken by a lover. Carmella adds saying "Thou after all that she found a friend."

"Who would this friend be?" I ask

"A Ralts, of different colors, she met it after her parents abandoned her," Carmella replies

"At that time Nemesis was 20 years old, thou as time pass it got worse for her." Carmella continues

As Carmella continued, she said, _"Ralts and Nemesis were often hunted by Pokémon Hunters, the cause was Ralts's appearance."_ She adds after Ralts evolved into Gardevoir, a fatal death happen. Apparently, Gardevoir took a fatal attack for Nemesis and it pushed Nemesis over the edge.

"I suppose that would explain her psychic abilities," I say watching Fennekin and Slurpuff

Carmella looked surprised and yells **"SHE'S A PSYCHIC!"** Many people gaze at Carmella and me weirdly. We laugh embarrassingly at each other and continue talking silently.

" I didn't know Nemesis, is psychic, how could you tell?" Carmella questions

"Well, call it a hunch it was a simple feeling I had," I reply leaning back on my seat.

"A feeling huh, you're a weird guy Nichi, but to continue the story. Nemesis killed the two hunters, and wanted to save her Gardevoir." Carmella says

Before Carmella could continue her story, a loud _"BOOM"_ , shakes the Pokémon Center. We look outside to see people, and Pokémon running in a panic. Carmella and I run outside to see a tall building blazing with fire rapidly. I hold on tightly to Fennekin, and dash to the building. It's the Pokeball company and the gym, cover in the blazing fire.

"Damn... Pai, you better be alright. I worriedly say

I look around for something to, put the flames out. Until a powerful blast of water destroys the flames. I look to see an orange Pokémon, standing next to me. With determined eyes and a smile.

"Well, I'm glad you're offering to help me," I tell the orange Pokémon.

We dash inside and to my surprise, I see Pai defending someone. Using Popplio and Trapinch, at the same time to defeat these trainers in black, and white clothing. Pai turns around smiling at with a badge in hands.

"Geez, I ran here for nothing think you would need me." I jokingly say shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh, well sorry Mr. Hero, I can take care of myself," Pai says flashing her badge as Popplio and Trapinch dance happily behind her.

"My my, it seems you two aren't worried about the building." A familiar says

Pai and I turn to see Nemesis, walking happily towards the center of the gym. Pai readies herself and her team, yet I stand in front of Pai. I tell her "Pai, get yourself, your Pokémon, and the woman out of her." She was hesitant, but nods and helps the woman on her feet. But before Pai left she says "Be careful, Nichi I don't want to lose you."

"Don't worry, I'll get out in time," I assure Pai with a wide grin.

Pai leaves the gym and I stand here face to face with Nemesis. Nemesis seemingly gives me a happy, smile and brings out black, green and orange Pokeball. Nemesis confidently says "At first glance, you're obviously stronger than your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend... Geez, this is why I often stay at home, thou if did I wouldn't meet people like you." I say putting Fennekin on the ground.

"Oooh my, young boys aren't my forte, but you are quite exceptional," Nemesis giggles happily walking away.

"Well, Pretty Boy this shall be your downfall, Now Umbreon, bash these weak fools," Nemesis says as she throws her Pokeball.

"Alright, Fennekin and our orange friend will you two stand by my side," I ask them with confidence

Fennekin and the orange Pokémon, happily cry and stand in front of me. I smile prepare myself for this upcoming blazing battle.


End file.
